The present invention relates to conference tables, and more particularly to conference tables adapted to support conferencing equipment, such as electronic, video, audio, and networking utilities.
Meetings, conferences, and seminars are recently making greatly increased use of electronic and communicative devices. However, furniture must evolve to handle the increased density and capabilities of such devices in a user-friendly way. This means that the furniture must do more than simply provide power and telephone lines, but further it must provide easy access to these and additional utilities in a manner allowing attendees of the meetings to attach their personal computers and electronic devices to the lines and utilities provided. Notably, the utilities may include such things as wiring for supporting portable computers, video sending and/or receiving/display devices, audio sending and/or receiving devices, devices permitting networking and/or that support other intercommunication activities, combinations thereof, and the like. When so many different utilities and lines exist, a tangled mass quickly develops, where wires become hopelessly tangled and have a poor appearance. Further, many lines need to be separated, such as power wiring and telecommunication wiring. At the same time, the furniture should preferably allow repairmen to quickly access the utility outlets for repair, reconfiguration, and the addition of new lines.
Accordingly, a conference table solving the aforementioned problems and having the aforementioned advantages is desired.